1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to apparatus for amusement by children, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy apparatus wherein the same is directed for amusement and entertainment of children and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy apparatus for amusement and enjoyment is available in the prior art as are various structural apparatus providing stirring apparatus and the like projecting stirring devices within a fluid. Such stirring devices typically utilize equal length rods mounting paddle wheels and the like at lower terminal ends thereof, such as typified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,624 to Linn wherein a stirring arrangement utilizes a plurality of stirring members mounted at lower ends of a shaft that are simultaneously rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,691 to Schneider, et al. sets forth a vegetable cleaner and the like utilizing central shaft employing a plurality of stirring members projecting exteriorly thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,184 to Goldfarb sets forth a child's drinking tumbler wherein a crank handle effects stirring of a central shaft and blades mounted at a lower terminal end thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing amusement and entertainment of children and the like and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.